Undefined
by Me The Anon One
Summary: Danny and Sam have finally started dating. Everything is falling into place for their senior year at Amity High when the unthinkable happens and nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello out there in fanfic land. I don't know if you remember me, but I am Me the anon one aka Nonny the anon one. I have been gone for a long time, eight years to be precise. Writing became really difficult for me.**

 **Six years ago I became rather sick and now I live each day with chronic pain. My writing is not what it used to be though it has improved in other ways. Please understand and forgive any weird typos and grammatical boo boos.**

 **Writing and I have become enemies so I have decided to come home to Danny Phantom. I hope I am still welcome after all this time. So far our beloved ghost boy has been embracing me with open arms.**

 **A little about this story and then we'll get into the summary and such.**

 **If a story with this plot has been done I am sorry. I have not kept up much with the phandom or read anything but old fics. No offense is intended. This is set in a world where the last season didn't happen and Valerie knows about and is fine with Danny's alterego.**

 **Rating: M for language, violence and sexual situations. I have always kept my DP fics within site guidelines and this fic is no different.**

 **Genre: Classic Nonny, which means romance, action, and have your tissue box ready.**

 **Summary: Sam and Danny have finally started dating. Everything is falling into place for their senior year at Amity High when the unthinkable happens and nothing will ever be the same.**

 **This fic is mostly being written to The Birthday Massacre, at this point mostly to their song - In the Dark, which may or may not give you a feel for this first chapter.**

 **Also, many of my big typos have been resolved... I think/hope. Thank you.**

* * *

Undefined

"Sam Manson," as the therapist she saw briefly when her Goth phase first started liked to say, "Is a beautifully well-adjusted young woman, who is incredibly intelligent and will turn out just fine. An intrest in the macabre does not make a person unstable."

Sam wasn't moody, well not any more than the typical teen. She wasn't depressed nor was she in to self injury. She was normal and she just had a specific style. Her parents dearly wished that style would change, but they left her alone for the most part as long as she stayed out of trouble and she kept her grades high. While they also disapproved of the company she kept, Danny and Tucker were harmless boys and someday she would outgrow her love of the spooky and all would be well.

Sam herself preferred to stay away from her parents. It wasn't that she didn't love them, but that their ideologies ust didn't mesh. They were more concerned with their image and their place in society while she cared more about her impact on the world and how to make it a better place.

Currenty, Sam was sitting at the kitchen table in the Fenton household having a discussion on quantum theory with Maddie Fenton as they peeled potatoes.

"I disagree with your opinions on dark matter," Jack Fenton said as he appeared in the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge.

"It's not my opinion dear," Maddy said as she put down her paring knife. "But the result of mountains of data which proves..."

"Yes. Yes," Jack interrupted as he waved his hand. "But what if that data is incorrect?" Maddie sighed heavily then looked at Sam and winked.

"The possibility is infinitesimal," Maddie told her husband.

"Who says?" Jack asked as he began making himself a very large sandwich.

"Stephen Hawking," Maddie answered.

Jack scoffed. "Mr Hawking says there are no ghosts." Sam watch Maddie facepalm.

"You're going to ruin your dinner," Maddies said as she eyed his sandwich and changed the subject. She didn't want to get into one of their classical arguments on scientific "opinion" with Sam as a withness.

"Okay," Jack said patting Sam's shoulder as he passed. "I'll save room for dinner. Where's Danny?"

"Upstairs playing a game against Tuck," Sam answered. "They're in the middle of a n epic standoff."

"AndJazz?" Jack asked his wife.

"She's at the library," Maddie answered as she picked up her knife to continue peeling potatoes.

"Sam come with me to the basement," Jack said as he tapped the top of her head. "I have some data I'd like to run by you." Sam looked at Maddie who gestured for her to go.

"Okay." Sam agreed as she went to thee kitchen sink, washed her hands, and then followed Jack to the lab just as Jazz entered the kitchen. She waved at Danny's sister who waved back then looked Maddie.

"So, when are we going to adopt her?" Jazz asked as she grabbed an apple from the center of the table.

"We're waiting for her to grow up and marry Danny," her mother answered as she continued to peel potatoes.

"Ha! Good luck with that," Jazz said. "She's too shy to say anything and Danny is too clueless." She took a big bite of her apple then headed up to her room stopping at Danny's door just as Tucker threw his arms into the air.

"I win! In your face!"

"Shit!" Danny cursed as he dropped his controller.

"Watch your mouth," Jazz admonished then smirked at the look of outrage on her brother's face.

"Get out of my room!" Danny yelled as he pointed at her.

"I'm not in your room," Jazz snarked as she guestured to herself standing in the hall. Danny turned to say something to Sam then noticed she was gone. He looked at Tucker who shrugged.

"Sam got so fed up with you that she'd rather hang out with Dad," Jazz said then took another bite of her apple and went to her room as she chuckled.

"Shit!" Danny said to Tucker who was now frowning at the game screen

"She left because you were ignoring her," Tucker said while fiddling with his controller.

"We were playing a game," Danny defended. "Besides we don' t take off when she's playing."

Tucker nodded in seeming agreement then said, "Yeah, but Sam's too smart for us. She gets bored. Besides, shecan only sit and make eyes at you for so long before her brain starts turning to mush."

"I'm going to go get her," Danny said as he stood.

"Okay," Tucker said, "But I'm cueing up a single player game and won't tolerate your complaints." Danny stuck his tongue out at his friend then headed downstairs to find Sam.

XxX

"Jack, you've got this calculation for the axis is all wrong," Sam said as she started erasing numbers on the whiteboard. "That's why your answer is out of balance."

"Can you fix it?"Jack asked as he rubbed chin and frowned. He caught sight of Danny walking down the stairs and greeted his son.

"Dad," Danny scolded. Sam turned and gave him such a beautiful smile that Danny's heart leapt into his throat. His cheeks instantly flushed with color.

"Go away," Jack told his son as he wrapped arms around Sam. "You can't have her back."

Sam laughed and put down the marker she was holding and took the hand Danny stretched out toward her. "Sorry, Jack,"she told Danny's father.

"It's alright. Sam,"Jack told her as he opened his arms. "I'll have Maddie or Jazz look it the figures or you can look it again tomorrow."

"Okay," Sam agreed then let Danny pull her from the lab. He waited until they were in the living room before turning to kiss her.

"You know, helping my dad is bad for my health right?" he teased. Sam laughed while Danny looked around for witnesses before pulling her into his arms and kissing her again.

"We shouldn't do this. What if Tuck comes down and catches us?" Sam asked as she tilted her head so Danny could kiss her neck.

"He's playing a game," Danny whispered between kisses. "Besides, who cares if he sees?"

Sam shook her head and distanced herself slightly from Danny's affection. "I'm not ready to break our little bubble. He would tease us relentlessly and this is so nice."

"Yeah," Danny agreed then kissed her once more before finally letting her go. " Ok, let's go bug, Tuck." Sam nodded eagerly then followed him up the stairs.

Tucker look up at Danny and then Sam and smiled sweetly at her. "Did we bore you very much, Sam?"

"A little," Sam answered as she shook her head. Tucker frowned then looked at Danny who was blissfully oblivious to his friend's nonverbal communication.

"And you've been really quiet lately," Tucker continued as Danny flopped down on his bed and waggled his eyebrows at Sam behind Tucker's back.

"Well," Sam said as she tried not to smile at Danny. "Senior year is starting next week and then things will be getting serious. I have a lot on my mind. There's just too much to get ready for and I've been putting things off all summer."

"Ugh," Danny groaned and threw his arms over his eyes. "Do to things have to get serious?"

"Well we could always ask Clockwork to stop time," Tucker suggested.

"Time can't stand still," Sam told them both. "Besides we all have each other no matter what."

"Or until Danny flunks algebra," Tucker said then laughed at his own joke.

"Not funny, Dude," Danny said as he flicked a plastic action figure at Tucker who dodged it deftly.

"Danny won't flunk math," Sam said then looked at her watch. "Speaking of time, I have some stuff at home I need to take care of."

"Want me to fly you home?" Danny asked as he sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sure," Sam said and smiled at her boyfriend.

"You never offer to fly me home, Danny." Tucker teased as he fluttered his eyes at Danny who gave him a look of disgust.

"Cause you're not pretty," Danny said as he followed his friends downstairs.

"Ouch," Tucker said as he clutched his chest. "That really hurts, Danny. You are so cruel. And to think how often I defend you to Sam." Sam snicked and Tucker turned and gave her a light pinch.

"Mom, I'm walking Sam home," Danny called over his shoulder as he opened the front door and his friends stepped outside.

"Alright, Sweetie." Maddie replied. "Dinner soon." Danny closed the front door then turned to Tucker and Sam.

"Okay then," Tucker said as he did the old man wallet, keys and hat shuffle. "See you both tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Sam rolled her eyes and laughed and Danny blushed before telling their friend goodnight.

Danny and Sam walked a small distance away from the house before Danny found a secluded spot to change into his ghost form.

"Want to fly a bit?" he asked not daring to look into Sam's eyes. His feelings for her while he was ghost were so much more intense and it scared him a little.

"Sure, but not for too long. I wasn't kidding. I really do have a few things to take care of."

"Oh," Danny said in disappointment as he put his arms around her waist and lifted off. They flew across Amity Park, up to the clouds, then back down to Sam's house where Danny deposited her safely in her room.

"Come back around ten," Sam said then reached out to tweak the white hair hanging over Danny's eyes.

"Text me if you need anything," Danny told her before planting a quick kiss on her cheek. He didn't dare kiss her mouth while he was phantom.

"I love you," Sam said as she grinned at her boyfriend. She loved it when he got all shy with her.

"I love you too, Sam," he replied earnestly. "Very much." He smiled at her and she was so tempted to just jump him then and there. If he had known he would have never left her.

"Go home you dork. I'll see you later." He stuck out his tongue at her and she laughed as he flew away. When Danny was gone, she turned and walked into her bathroom.

Sam examined herself in the mirror for a moment, brushed her teeth, washed her face then headed back to her room. She changed her bedding, then placed and lit candles throughout her room before sprinkling rose petals on and around the bed. She observed the romantic scean for a moment before changing into a pretty black silk nightgown and turning out the lights.

She sat on her bed and meditated for what she was sure was the thousandth time on whether she wanted to do this or not. It wasn't because she wasn't sure about her decision, but because they hadn't even discussed sex.

They made out, a lot, but they both usually stopped before things went too far. Sam chewed on her bottom lip. What if he didn't want to? What if he rejected her?

Sam took a deep breath and told herself that if Danny wasn't ready then at least they would have an open the dialogue on a subject. She let out a deep breath and laid back against her pillows.

She reflected that she had chosen a long time to wait. She should have told him nine.

Sam fiddled with her fingers for a moment whiles she thought about telling him to come over as soon as he could get away. She had just decided to text him when when her cell phong rang.

"Ghosts," Danny told her. He sounded out of breath. "At the dock. Call Tuck."

"Roger that," Sam said as she disconnected the call then hit Tucker's number while she pulled off her nightgown and grabbed her bra.

"Where are they?" Tucker asked.

"The dock," she answered. "See you there." She threw her phone on the bed losing it the blanket folds as she threw on her clothes then made what she would understand later to be one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

She thought about putting on her running shoes. Running in combat boots slowed her down, but combat boots lived up to their name and were excellent for fighting. She chose her boots, laced them on, then turned to blow out all the candles.

Sam looked around the room with rose petal scattered around and sighed. There would be another opportunity. Without looking back she ran out the door.

She reached the dock before Tucker to find Danny fighting a huge pack of ghosts. She grabbed her ectoblaster from her hip and started trying to pick off as many ghosts as she could.

Not only did her shooting alert Danny to her presence but the attacking ghosts too. A huge cloud of them swarmed her but she managed to hold her own shooting them one at a time with a long practiced efficiency.

"Tucker where are you?" she yelled as they began overwhelming her.

"Here," Tucker called out breathlessly as he made his way to her side.

"Call Jazz," she instructed then swallowed hard. "And Valerie too. We need some major backup."

"Dude, total understatement Tucker yelled then dialed his phone while dodging attacks. "Why are there so many?"

"I don't know," Sam answered. She looked around for Danny and found him fighting in a cluster of large more dangerous looking ghost.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she yelled as she frantically fired at one of the large ghosts, her first and foremost concern being for Danny.

"Sam," Tucker yelled as he tried to struggled toward her. "They're tying to separate us." Sam, who has been fighting intensely looked around for Tucker and found he had been pushed back fifty or more feet and she was being driven toward the pier.

"Damn it, Tuck," Sam hollered she took out as many as she could, unfortunately she was completely overwhelmed. "Where are Jazz and Valerie?" She took a step back and realized she couldn't move back without falling.

"Tucker," she cried out as she looked towards her friend. He was trying desperately to fight the ghosts pushing them further and further apart. Sam shot at all the ghosts who flew close to her but soon found herself completely overwhelmed. She screamed for Danny as she lost her balance and barely managed to grab the edge of the pier.

"Sammy!" Danny called out. "I'm trying to get to you hold on. Don't let go."

Unfortunately, the pier was slippery with ectoplasm and her hands were having difficulty finding purchase. On top of that the weight of her boots were pulling her down.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she cursed as her fingers slipped and she started falling.

"Sam!" Danny screamed as she vanish from sight. He looked to see Tucker was fighting valiantly to make it to the pier and was failing badly. Danny tried to fly in her direction but was tackled by several ghosts and all he could do was was hope. Sam was amazing of course she would be fine. What he needed to do was keep his attention on the battle and try to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach and the pain in his chest.

Jazz and Valerie finally showed up a few minutes later and the ghosts started to dissipate and soon they were gone altogether, anishing like fog in the sunlight.

"Sam!" Tucker yelled as he ran to the end of the pier. Danny was already ahead of him screamimg in despair at not finding her holding on to that ledge or floating in the water.

"Sammy," he called over and over barely aware of his sister, Tucker, and Valerie standing watch as he drove into the churning water.

"Tuck," Jazz said as she knelt down beside him and put her hand on his back. Tucker had fallen to his knees and was keening Sam's name into his hat. She gave Valerie a questioning look.

The girl shook her head and shrugged. "I was overwhelmed by ghost on my way here. I didn't see what happened.

"Me too," Jazz said then looked at Tucker who was rocking back and forth crying, "No Sam! No!"

She looked around for Danny and couldn't see him. "Tucker, Sweetie she said tenderly. "I need you to tell me what happened."

Tucker shook then hiccuped. "She fell or a ghost pushed her. I'm not sure which."

"Fuck," Valerie said. "I better go help Danny look." She took off and Jazz pulled Tucker, who was sobbing hysterically, into her arms.

"She'll be fine," Jazz said as she fought back her own emotions. Now was not the time for her to fall apart.

"How far is the drop you you think?" Tucker asked after he calmed himself a bit.

"Twenty feet I think," Jazz answered. "The tide is still high so the water should be deep."

Tucker wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked at Jazz. "Do you think she can keep your head above water wearing those heavy boots?"

"I hope so," Jazz. "If not Danny will find her in time." She winced as her brother's voice rang frantically calling out for Sam.

"I don't think so," Tucker said then took a shakey breath. "Shit. This has to be a nightmare. This can't be happening."

Jazz found she was shaking as she put her over her eyes took a few deep breaths.

"The water is really rough," Valerie said as she appeared beside Jazz who jumped at the sound of her voice. The two girls made eye contact and Valerie shook her head then looked at Tucker who was now laying in the fetal position with his head in Jazz's lap.

They sat there on the pier for hours as Danny continue to search Tucker fell asleep against Jazz. She figured it was his way of protecting himself during such trauma.

"It's almost sunrise," Valerie said. "I don't think he's going to find her."

Jazz eased Tucker's head from her lap then stood and called for Danny.

"Did you find her?" Danny asked as he phased up through the pier. His eyes were large and wild with terror. Jazz shook her head then watched as her brother transformed back into a human.

"I'm calling Mom and Dad," she stated.

"No!" Danny yelled. "I need to keep looking!"

Valerie put her hand on his shoulder and said, "It's been like ten hours, Danny." He blinked at her in confusion.

"Oh," he said. "Then I bet she went home."

"Uh," Valerie started and looked at Jazz for help but she was on the phone. "I guess you could check?" Danny nodded his head, tranformed again and took off.

Sam's room was empty. Danny paced around for a moment then grabbed his cell phone to call her. He looked at the bed with wide eyes when her lost phone lit up and started ringing. He dug for the phone and noticed that she had fifty missed calls all from him.

"Sammy," he said as he picked up her nightgown from the floor. He looked around at the extinguished candles, the scattered rose petals, and and realized what Sam has been planning.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with deep fatigue and sorrow. He had to fight to keep his eyes open so he sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

She had to be okay. Things are finally falling into place. They had admitted their feelings for each other at the beginning of summer and were secretly dating. Now that Valerie knew his secret identity she had stopped hunting him and joined Team Phantom. Sam, Tucker, and he were planning to attend college together. Jazz would finally be out of his hair.

Danny ran his hand over his face and jumped as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID then asked emotionlessly, "Did you find her?"

"No," Jazz answered. "Mom and Dad are here. Can you come back?"

"Yeah," Danny told her as he squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Just give me a minute."

"Be careful," Jazz warned.

TBC

* * *

A second thank you to The Birthday Massacre and their Needles and Pins album for keeping me writing even though I wanted to give up thanks to my horrid typos. I suggest taking a listen to them if you haven't before and are into Goth, Synth, Rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who was so kind as to review. Also, thank you for the welcome.**

 **Reviews are lovely and appreciated. Don't be shy. I try hard to respond to each and every one.**

 **I have worked to rectify my typos, but there may still be a few here and there. Please forgive me.**

 **Chapter one has also been revised.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Sam screamed as she lost her grip and started falling. She mentally prepared herself to land in the water and had already cursed herself for choosing to wear her damned boots. Instead of hitting the water she found herself caught in a pair of ghosty arms.

"Danny," she gasped in relief as she clung to her rescuer.

"Hello, Samantha," Vlad Plasmius said and she screamed again and started struggling. He fought to hold her but finally he pressed an ice cold blade against her throat to keep her still.

"I do advise that you cooperate, my dear," he told her as they flew away from the pier at the speed of light.

"What the hell is this about," Sam yelled the moment they reached Vlad's house and he set her on the ground. Vlad transformed into his human self then smiled as he guestured for her to proceed him into the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink? Coffee? Tea?" he asked as though she was nothing more than a casual visitor.

"Cut the act, Vlad and tell me why you brought me here."

Vlad opened a cabinet and pulled out two mugs. "I'm partial to tea myself."

"Vlad," Sam yelled then reached into her pocket for her cell phone only to remember that she left it on her bed. She closed her eyes. Today really wasn't her day. Her mind scrambled about what to do next.

"I really don't want to play games. Why am I here?"

Vlad mock pouted at her and rolled his eyes. "Oh fine, but you're depriving me of my fun."

"Seriously?" Sam asked as she looked around the kitchen for a weapon even though it was futile. She knew that Vlad could disarm her with little effort. Vlad guestured for her to sit and she shook her head.

"I realized recently that I am in need of a partner," he began. "I was talking to good ol'Jack and he was bragging about how you solved a problem with one of his pet projects. I decided then that you would be perfect for the job."

"Thanks but no thanks," Sam said. "I am not interested in working with a bastard like you."

"My, my such language, Samantha." He tilted his head to the side and looked her over. "I'm not giving you a choice."

"Fuck you! Danny will never stand for this!"

"Oh really?" Vlad said then chuckled. "By now he should be pretty sure that you're dead. After all, falling forty five point nine feet into cold stormy waters as the tide is pulling out isn't reallly conducive to survival. It will be assumed that your body was dragged into the depths and they will never find you."

Sam took a seat as her vision darkened around the edges. She leaned forward and put her head between her knees and forced herself to take calm deep breaths while Vlad continued to make tea.

"Danny must be frantic," she said to herself then looked at Vlad who was sipping his tea and looking very pleased with himself. He pushed a cup toward her and she contemplated throwing it at him.

"Drink up," he told her.

"You cant be so cruel as to let my friends and family think I'm dead!" She sounded far more scared than she wanted to.

Vlad raised his eyebrows, "Oh Samantha. You underestimate me. Of course I am. I take what I want and I want you." Sam's eyes widened and Vlad laughed.

"I know what you're thinking and that is one thing you need never fear. I am simply not interested in little girls and I will only love one woman." He put his cup down. "I do have needs, but be certain that someone such as you could never attend them." He looked her up and down with derision then smiled.

"Well at least that's a relief," Sam said as she took in her surroundings. She was hoping to find a telephone or some other means of escape.

"I'll give you a tour of your new home after you've calmed down and have had a good sleep. You'lll be more resigned to your situation by then."

"I'm calm now," Sam lied. "And I will never resolve myself to this situation."

"Come along," Vlad said as he began leading her up several flights of stairs. "I have seen to it that your room has everything you need save for a means of escape."

"Gee thanks," Sam said as she walked into an almost perfect replica of her bedroom. Missing was her balcony. The widows were covered with bars and there were no pictures of Danny and Tucker hanging all over the mirror on her vanity.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't replicate the more intimate details but it is a reasonable facsimile." Vlad gestured to her stereo. "Though, I was able to collect all your favorite music for you."

"Great," Sam said absently as she opened her closet to find all her clothes, though all new versions, hanging inside.

"I am even providing a pack of your birth control pills. You'll find them in the bathroom," Vlad said. Sam gasped and Vlad laughed. "For no other reason than I would rather not upset your system anymore than I have to. I even supplied your perfered feminine products."

"Wow, that's swell of you," Sam said sarcastically.

"Also," Vlad continued. "Your health is paramount. You are underweight, anemic, and deficient in a few key nutrients so you can forget about your strict vegan diet. I do however understand that you don't wish to partake in meat so I will be providing you with vegan meals and some dietary supplements."

Sam looked at Vlad fearfully, she wanted to know how he knew about the details of her health but decided she didn't want to ask. "I won't eat."

"You can try," Vlad said. "But you will. And cooperating will make things much easier for you."

"Fuck off," Sam yelled as she stomped across the floor and sat at her desk.

"There on your desk you'll find the details of my latest project. Look it over and jot down any ideas that come to mind."

Sam snorted as she eyed the manilla folder on the desk. "The only ideas I have involve you, a bullet, your skull, and your brains splattered on the wall; you sick, crazed up, fruitloop!" She gave him a hateful glare and Vlad put his hand to his heart.

"Oh, Samantha, you wound me." He walked closer to her and his expression turned dangerous. "I do have fail safes in place should you try to hurt me or yourself. You are welcome to try, but know this; I have associates who would welcome the likes of a girl like you and take great pleasure in breaking you." All the color rushed from Sam's face and Vlad laughed.

"I really don't mind your sassy little mouth, Goth girl, but I want you to understand how dire a situation you are in. Everything will be much more simple if I don't have to have you punished."

Sam opened and closed her mouth knowing that Vlad meant every word he said. She looked down at the floor as she tried to think of something to say but couldn't.

"Good," Vlad said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Then I will leave you alone to get used to your situation. There is a button by the door. If you need anything press it. I will see you in the morning."

Sam looked up as he left, locking the door behind him. She took several deep breaths and looked around the room. She was fairly certain the place was riddled with cameras and she didn't want Vlad to see her crying.

She walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. She looked pale, frightened and not at all like she had a handle on the situation, which was exactly how she felt.

"Okay, Sam," she said to her reflection. "This is not the time to panic. " Several tears escaped from her eyes and trickled down her face so she turned on the water and splashed herself with cold water hoping to shock away the urge to cry.

When she finally had control of herself enough to walk back into the bedroom she curled up on the bed and tried hard not to think of Danny. She couldn't help it though. Her stomach and heart were aching so much that eventually she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She buried her face in a pillow as she cried for Danny and Tucker who had to be terrified right now. She cried for the Fentons and her parents knowing how they must be thinking she was dead. Then she cried for herself.

XxX

"She has cried herself to sleep, Sir," a ghost told Vlad who was sitting at his computer absorbed in his work.

"Thank you," Vlad said. "Let me know when she wakes. I want her provided with a healthy vegan breakfast and her vitamins." He waved his hand to dismiss his servant then leaned back in his chair to reflect on how his plan had gone off without a hitch.

He cued up his favorite news site for Amity Park but as of yet there was no information about Sam's disappearance which meant that Danny had not yet given up looking for her. Vlad wouldn't feel better until the news broke.

He shut down his computer then headed though the portal into the Ghost Zone. He didn't need sleep as long as he spent an hour or two in the strange dimension absorbing energy. He was feeling anxious and being in his ghost form would calm him.

"Give up, Danny," He said. "This time I have won."

XxX

"Is he asleep?" Jack asked as Maddie walked into their bedroom and sat beside him on the bed. Maddie nodded her head and turned into her husband's embrace and began to sob sorrowfully. Jack closed his eyes and held his wife tight as tears slid down his own face.

"Is Jazzypants okay?" he asked hoarsly once Maddie's sobbing stopped.

"She's on the phone with her support group," Maddie answered. "It's best to let her take comfort where she wants. She'll come to us when she's ready."

"Poor, sweet Sam," Jack said and Maddie began sobbing again. "Whatever are we... What is... What will Danny do without her? And Tucker too? They love her so much."

"Oh, Jack," Maddie cried. "This is something I don't know if any of us can recover from. I feel like I've lost one of my own children. My god! That girl was like a daughter to me."

Jack swallowed the anguished cries that fought to rise up from his throat and it hurt. "Speaking of which, have you spoken to Jeremy and Pamela?"

Maddie nodded her head. "They are not in a rational state right now. Who could blame them? It's best to leave them alone right now."

Jack let out a deep breath. "And Tuck?" he asked then swallowed hard.

Maddie sighed then grabbed a tissue box from her nightstand. "With his parents. He'll call later. It's difficult to tell how he's taking this. When I talked to him he was more concerned for Danny than anything else."

"Poor Sam," Jack said again then closed his eyes against more tears. "I doubt they'll find her body." His muscles clenched in anger at his helplessness.

"Maybe when the tide comes in," Maddie said. "Until then Danny won't accept that we've lost her." She took another deep breath and began sobbing again.

"Why were there in the first place, Jack? They should have been home!"

"J-Jazz says they were attacked by ghosts," Jack told her. "They were fighting them off and..."

"Sam was pushed off the pier. I know," Maddie interrupted. "But they should have called us. Why didn't they call us?"

"Mom?" Jazz asked as she stood in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, Sweetie," Maddie said as she wiped the tears from her face in an effort to compose herself and made room between herself and Jack for their daughter.

"I need to tell you something," Jazz said as she crawled between them then leaned against her father. "But you have to make a few promises first." She turned her face into her father's shirt and was no longer able to hold back so she let herself breakdown into tears. Maddie looked at Jack then put her hand on Jazz's back as they both comforted her.

"I love you both so much," Jazz told her parents. "I know I don't act like it sometimes, but I really do. And I love Danny and I'm so very scared for him right now, and... And..," she trailed off as she was assailed by sorrow and wracked with tears.

"It's alright," Maddie said then kissed the top of Jazz's head. "We love you too."

She waited for Jazz to pull herself together then said, "You have something you wanted to tell us? Is it about Sam?"

"Oh," Jazz said as she pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked at her parents. She composed herself further then moved so she could look at both of them.

"You have to stay calm and not do anything crazy. Just ask questions. For everyone's sake, but mostly for Danny."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other. "We promise," they said in unison.

Jazz took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then began telling them the story of how Danny had an accident in their lab and about his ghost half. She was so proud of them as they did nothing more but calmly ask questions.

"And I'm afraid," Jazz said as she picked at her fingers. "As you know all ghosts have something they obsess about and Danny is no exception. "I'm afraid that without Sam he'll go full ghost."

"Sam is his obsession?" Madded asked then sighed as Jazz nodded.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure she is. I'm not one hundred percent certain, but yeah."

Maddie looked at Jack who returned her gaze with a grim expression. "Thank you so much for telling us, Baby. And of course we won't dissect him or run experiments on him. He's our son. We love him."

"Maybe one or two little ones?' Jack asked as he held his thumb and forefinger apart slightly. "Little safe ones?"

"Only if Danny consents," Maddy told him sternly.

"He, Sam, and Tucker have been fighting ghosts since they were fourteen," Jazz said then began telling them what she knew about their escapades. Jack was overjoyed to find out how many of his inventions actually worked, though it was tempered by deep sorrow.

"I'm going to check on Danny," Maddie said as she rose from the bed. She came back with a very pale and dazed young man beside her.

"I found him standing at his window leaving a voice mail for...Um," Maddie paused. Jack and Jazz nodded in understanding. It was better not to say Sam's name for the moment.

"She's not answering," Danny said. "She must be mad at me."

"Oh, Sweetie,"Maddie cried as she hugged him tight. He didn't return her embrace but simply stood there like a zombie.

"Danny," Jazz said then was forced to repeat his name several times until he finally looked at her. "I told Mom and Dad about Phantom. They're not mad at you. They are not going to tear you apart." Danny's eyes were so empty that it scared her.

"Heh," he finally responded then turned. "I really need to call Sam."

"Danny," Maddie said as she held onto his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Sam is gone."

He blinked at his mother unable to comprehend her words. "Where did she go?" Maddie opened her mouth then looked at Jack and Jazz for help.

"Heaven," Jack answered. "She went to heaven, Danny. Where all angels go." Jazz put her hand to her mouth as she started sobbing then turned to hide her face in her father's nightshirt.

"Oh yeah," Danny said absently. "I need Tuck."

"He'll be over later," Maddie told him. "Are you hungry? You didn't even have dinner last night."

"No," Danny answered. "I don't really need to eat that much. Jazz told you about my ghost half?"

"Yes," Maddie said as she ran her fingers through her son's hair. "But it's okay. We will all be okay." Danny shook his head as his mother stared into his eyes, which were at the moment a hazy mix of blue and ghostly green.

"How can you say that?" he asked with eerie calmness. "When Sam is supposedly dead?" His eyes widened.

"No!" he shouted as he shook his head violently. Maddie was forced backward as two silver rings engulfed her son, turning him into Danny Phantom. He shot up through the ceiling and was gone. Maddie looked at Jack just as a ghostly wail rocked the house, long and full of sorrow.

"Holy cow,"Jack said in wonder.

XxX

Danny arrived in Sam's empty room and threw himself on the bed while transforming back into a human. He crawled beneath the blankets and began to cry and scream until he fell asleep.

He wasn't aware when Pamela Manson opened the door to her daughter's room. She walked to the bed and looked down at his tear stained face before sitting down beside him.

"Saman... Sam really loved you, Danny," Pamela said. "For a long time we were against it but it was clear by the way her face lit up when she talked about you her feelings wouldn't change. Then I was happy that she found someone to love and accept her. You did love her didn't you?"

"Yes," Danny answered which startled Pamela.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Manson. "I-I didn't know where else to go."

Pamela nodded her head. "It's alright, Danny. I bet you're feeling as lost as I am."

"Yeah." Danny sat up and rubbed the back of his neck then looked outside. It was evening and the sun was setting. He wanted to reach out and stop it. How dare the world continue to turn without Sam.

He looked at Sam's mother who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue and asked, "Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing," Pamela answered, her expression bleak. "There has been no sign of her."

"Pamela?" Jeremy asked from the bedroom door.

"Hello, Darling," Mrs. Manson said. "Danny came to visit."

Mr. Manson looked at Danny a moment then walked further into the room. "How are you, Daniel?"

Danny opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say. What right did he have to tell Sam's father that his very heart and soul felt like it had been torn from his body last night.

"He's about as good as you and I are, Jeremy," Pamela snapped. "What do you think?"

"I-I don't know, Pamela," Jeremy answered. "I just, don't know." He rubbed his face with one hand. "I just can't... Don't want to believe she's gone."

"Me too," Danny said then looked at Pamela.

"Me too," she said. "I don't think I ever will."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **I deeply apologies that I've taken so long to get this chapter up and running. I have severe tendinitis in both my arms/hands, though my right is worst. I'm right handed and so as I write this story out long hand it causes the pain to flair up. In debating how to get this all out I decided to bite the bullet and just finish writing out the story before moving forward. The upside to this is that the story is complete. I just need to type it out. The downside is that typing is harder for me than writing long hand. Who would have ever thought?**

 **I haven't responded to reviews from the last chapter and I'm so sorry. I will try to remedy that. Thank you for all your kind words. As for my impatient reader, I'm doing the best I can with what I have to work with.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"This is ridiculous," Sam told the woman who brought her dinner tray. "Where is Vlad? I want to talk to him."

"He had an important meeting to attend,"the woman answered. Now please eat or Mr. Masters will be forced to find other ways to nourish you."

Sam looked at the open door and chewed on her bottom lip. All she had to do was stand up and run. She looked at the maid, certain she was a ghost. She wished she had an ecto-blaster and a thermos with her.

Sam picked up her spoon then dropped it on the floor before jumping up and running through the door. She made it as far as the bottom landing where she was confronted with Vlad at bottom of the stairs.

"How good of you to come down to greet me," He said then gave her a toothy grin.

"Fuck off,' Sam yelled.

"Now, now, Samantha. That is not how a proper young lady speaks."

"Fuck off," Sam repeated then stepped back as Vlad transformed into Plasmius.

"I'm told you didn't eat breakfast or lunch," he said as he advanced toward her. "What did I warn you about that?"

"I just want to go home,"Sam said as she backed further up the stairs. "Please, Vlad. Please."

"Aw, you're so pitiful," Vlad said. "But I am afraid that I remained unmoved. Now tell me what would you say to a nice thick steak cooked medium rare and a baked potato drowning in butter and sour cream?"

"Disgusting,"Sam answered then screamed as Vlad jumped toward her.

XxX

Sam woke not much later to find herself sitting in front of a plate filled with the remnants of a steak dinner. She put her hand to her mouth and gagged.

Vlad was waiting for her in the bathroom, his arms folded as he leaned against the sink. "I would think twice about doing that my girl. Not unless you're interested in more punishment."

"Fuck you,"Sam screamed then fled back to her room. She wrapped her arms around her waist. She felt like she had been violated and the meal sat like lead in her stomach.

"Have you looked over my work?" Vlad asked from the bathroom door.

"I am not helping you with your evil, fucked up plans you bastard," Sam shouted as she picked up a book and threw it at Vlad's head. Unfortunately, it phased right through him and he laughed.

"Oh you will," he said. "I understand how angry you are, but I want you to understand how willing I am to carry out all my threats."

Sam couldn't find anything to say. Instead she walked over to her stereo and put on the loudest song she owned. When she turned it was to find Vlad was gone.

"Good riddance,"she said as she threw herself down on the bed and began to scream along with every song on her playlist until her voice had vanished and her throat was sore. When she couldn't sing anymore she curled up and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke the next morning she found a cup of steaming tea on her night stand with a note from Vlad which read: "For your throat. Have a look at my work. It's on your desk. Love, Vlad. XOXO"

Sam blinked and reread the note then snorted at the thought of Vlad, a grown man ending a note with "XOXO".

"Seriously," she said then crumpled up then note and put it in the tea even though she'd rather have drank it. Her throat was raw, but she wasn't about to give Vlad the satisfaction.

She tried to roll over and go back to sleep but her mind was racing. She flicked on her stereo and turned on her "I'm pissed ass hell" playlist before turning it up as loud as she could stand it.

Sam paced around the room for awhile then sat at her desk and opened Vlad's folder. Her reasoning was that it was a good idea to know what Vlad was up to in order to better protect Danny."

She perused the work for awhile then put her hand on her mouth and laughed. "What is this?" No wondered Vlad was always stealing Jack's work.

"He's an absolute idiot," she whispered then bit her lip. Even worse, he was a dangerous idiot.

XxX

"You went over my work?" Vlad asked later that day as they sat at his dinning room table.

"Uh," Sam said as she stirred her oatmeal with soy milk. "Sorta."

"What did you think?"

"Well,"Sam said then shrugged her shoulders. "It's an interesting idea but your science isn't very sound."

Vlad nodded his head as he leaned forward in interest. "What do you think I should do?"

Sam smirked. "Other than go back to school?" Vlad leaned back in his chair and frowned.

"I think you should shove it right up your goofy ass." She gave him a winning smile then shoved a heaping spoonful of of oatmeal into her mouth and chewed with her mouth open.

"Charming," Vlad said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Thank you," Sam replied with her mouthful then opened wide to show Vlad the contents of her mouth.

"You need a course in manners," Vlad stated then began slicing into an orange. He offered her a slice then frowned as she grabbed it and stuffed the whole thing into her mouth before smiling around the rind. Vlad raised his eyebrows.

"You know what you need, Vladdy?" Sam asked around the rind. "Math lessons. Do you even know how to add?"

"Very well actually," Vlad answered. "Unfortunately higher math has never been my forte and now I have you for that don't I?"

"If that's what you want to think,"Sam said. She picked up the sugar bowl and poured the entire contents into her tea.

"I like a little tea with my sugar,"she announced.

Vlad's eyes were sparking. "I should make you drink that."

Sam blinked at him innocently. "What do you mean make me drink it?" She picked up her cup and poured some tea soaked sugar into her mouth. "Mmm good."

"You're going to make yourself sick," Vlad told her as he leaned on his elbow and watched her. "And if you think your antics will induce me to free you, let me set you straight. I find this little act of yours infinitely amusing. I'm very interested to see how far you are willing to go with it."

"Good,"Sam said then pretended like she was about to take another drink of her sugar tea but threw it at Vlad instead. It was such an unexpected move that Vlad failed to let it phase through him and the gooey sugar hit him in the face and ran down the front of his shirt."

"Score one for the Sam!" She yelled then pumped her fist and let out a magnificent belch.

Vlad raised his eyebrows then a smile spread across his face, he threw back his head and laughed. Sam frowned it was not the response she wanted.

XxX

Tucker stood on the door step of Danny's house with his hat in his hands. Usually he would just walk right in and head up to Danny's room, but now he felt incredibly lost and unsure of what to do.

The door opened and Jazz, who was about to take a walk, looked him in surprise. "What are you doing standing out here?" she asked as she looked around for Sam out of habit. She blinked back a fews tears as she gestured for Tucker to come in.

"How's Danny?" Tucker asked keeping his eyes down on the floor so that he didn't have to make eye contact with Jazz, or anyone else.

"Not great," Jazz answered.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Tucker replied. He felt like running. Could he run? Maybe he could just hide in his room for the rest of his life.

"Are you okay?" Jazz questioned.

Tucker shook his head. "Not really." He looked up at Jazz to find her watching him with a look of pity on her face so he looked away quickly. "What about you?"

"Not really that good either," she answered.

"Yo, Tucker, my man," Jack said as he appeared in the living room.

"Hey, Mr. Fenton,"Tucker answered then cast his eyes to the stairs.

Jack looked at Jazz who shook her head then sighed. "Danny isn't home. But come down to the lab, Maddie and I want to talk to you."

"They know about Danny's secret," Jazz said. Tucker's eyes went wide and he swallowed loudly before following Jack like he was a condemned man on the way to the gallows.

Jack turned and caught the look of fear on Tucker's face. "It's okay, Son," he said. "Jazz told us everything. No one is angry or in trouble."

"Oh," Tucker said then let the tension drop from his shoulders. "Cool."

Maddie was sitting on a stool soldering electronic components when she looked up and smiled. "Tuck,"she said happily as he put down her work and stood. "How are you holding up?"

"I-,"he started then shook his head as tears began rolling down his face. Tucker began sobbing so Maddie held him tighter and closed her eyes.

Jack wandered around the lab idly and rubbed the back of his neck while Jazz remained on the stairs as they both watched Maddie comfort Danny's remaining best friend.

"Just let it all out,"Maddie told the young man as she rocked him from side to side.

"S-Sam always protects Danny," Tucker began almost too soft to hear. "And it was my job to protect Sam. But I failed. I failed Sam and I failed Danny. It's all my fault."

"No," Maddie said then looked at Jazz who was standing on the stairs with her hand over her mouth. She mouthed "Say something" to her daughter.

"Uh,"Jazz said then paused. "Um. I was there." Her voice sounded robotic to hear ears so she cleared her throat.

"Not when it all went down," Tucker said as he moved out of Maddie's arms and looked at Jazz.

"But I did get there in time to see how overwhelmed you all were. There were hundreds of ghosts. What were you supposed to do?"

"Save Sam," Tucker answered. "That's my job."

"I didn't know anything about that," Jazz said. "I didn't know you had jobs. I thought you both just supported Danny any way you could."

Tucker ignored her. "Where's Danny? If he's going to kill me I want him to get it over with sooner rather than later."

"No one is going to kill anyone else," Jack boomed.

"Where is Danny?" Tucker repeated.

Maddie stepped forward. "Mrs. Manson called a few hours ago. Danny is with them."

"Heh, weird," Tucker said. "And they're not mad?"

Maddie shook her head. "Not as of yet. Anyway we thought it best to just let him stay there for awhile."

"Except all of them refuse to believe Sam is dead," Jazz said.

Tucker eyed the ghost portal for a moment then asked, "D-do you think maybe she's in there?" The thought of Sam becoming a green or blue skinned ghost was horrifying. It wasn't something he wanted to face in the least.

"I hope not," Jazz said. "Besides I doubt she's still really be Sam."

"But Danny is still Danny,"Tucker said.

"But he's not dead," Jazz countered.

Maddie leaned back against her workstation. "I've been doing some research and tests. I don't think they are ghosts. At least not how we understand them. If that isn't a portal to some sort of after life then Sam won't be there."

"What do you mean not ghosts as we understand them?" Jack asked gearing up for an argument with his wife. Tucker startled and Jazz put her hand on his arm.

"I think they are inter-dimensional beings," Maddie told her husband. "Hold on and I'll show you my data." She walked across the lab and turned on her computer.

"So what would that make Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Part of both dimensions,"Maddie answered. "Either way he would be an inter-dimensional being." She stood and directed Jack to her seat where he quietly began reading over her findings.

"It doesn't sound as cool as ghosts," Tucker said.

"So an alien then?"Jazz asked.

"No," Maddie answered. "Just part of both worlds."

"So he's still a phantom,"Tucker asked.

"Depending on how you define phantom, then yes."

Tucker looked at Jazz. "And Vlad too."

"What do you mean and Vlad too?"Jack asked not looking up from the computer screen.

"Vlad?" Maddie asked.

Jazz gave Tucker a look of exasperation then told her parents about Vlad Plasmius.

"But Plasmius is bad news,"Jack said. "And Vlad, well he's my friend. He's a good guy."

"That's what you think," Tucker, Jazz and Maddie said in unison. Jack scowled at them.

Jazz spoke up first. "Dad, Vlad has been trying to kill Danny for the past three years. And he's been plotting to steal mom too."

"He's a creep, Jack," Maddie said. "I've been telling you this for years."

"Classic Fenton cluelessness," Tucker said.

Jack sighed then leaned back in his chair. "Mads, the last twenty four hours have been so horrible that if you have any more earth shattering news to share you should do it now, while I won't be shocked."

"Well,"Maddie said, "I might be pregnant,"Jack's jaw dropped open and Maddie put her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"I'm kidding,"she said. "But clearly you are not as unshakable as you think."

"Jazz!" Tucker yelled as the young woman standing beside him fainted. He barely managed to catch her then lay her carefully on the floor.

"Oh Jazz,"Maddie cried as she knelt and put her hand on their daughter's face. Jazz's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see three concerned faces peering down at her.

"Did I faint?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

"Stay down there and relax,"her father said. "Your mother was just teasing." Maddie was blushing as she helped Jazz sit up.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie. I was just trying to bring a little levity to a too serious situation."

"So you're not going to have a baby?"Jazz asked. Maddie shook her head.

"Thank God," Jazz said. "I can't even imagine how horrible it would be to have another sibling."

"Though,"Jack said as he rubbed his chin. "It's not entirely out of the question." Maddie sent him a warning look and he laughed.

"Why are you all down here?" Danny asked as he phased into the lab from the ceiling.

"Hey Danny." Jack said. "We were just scaring your sister.

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked as she eyed her son who hadn't changed from his ghost form. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Danny answered then sent Tucker a questioning glance. His friend just shrugged his shoulders.

"When did you last eat?" Maddie pressed then watched as Tucker took several wary steps back.

Danny looked at his mother a moment then turned. "Hey, Tuck," he said then transformed into his human form.

"I'm so sorry," Tucker said as he cast his gaze to his feet. "It was all my fault."

Danny shook his head. "Did you call the ghosts,Tuck?"

"No,"Tucker answered. "But I was supposed to protect her..."

Danny shoved his hand into his hair. "Don't be stupid, Tuck. It's my fault. Not yours. Besides, Sam always said she was responsible for herself. I shouldn't have involved the two of you."

"It was an accident," Jazz said forcefully. "Neither of you are to blame."

Tucker snorted. "Nice of you to say, Jazz, but I feel differently."

"So,"Danny said as he looked at Tucker. "Have you heard anything from Sam?" Tucker opened his mouth then closed it before looking to Jazz for help.

"Danny," Jazz said sternly. "I know denial is part of the process, but this is ridiculous."

"You," Danny said as he pointed at his sister. "Need to keep your over opinionated mouth shut!"

"Danny," both Jack and Maddie warned. Jack put his hand on Jazz's shoulder protectively. Danny turned back to Tucker.

"Tell me you don't believe it," he demanded. "This is Sam we're talking about here! Sam!"

"Um," Tucker began and Danny threw his hands up in exasperation. "All of you are stupid."

"Danny,"Jack said to his son. "You need to be reasonable."

"No," Danny said to his father. "You don't understand. You can't. Nothing is ever reasonable. Nothing is ever normal." He turned back to Tucker. "You of all people should understand."

"I-I don't know, Danny." Tucker started to say. "I saw her fall. I.."

"Then I don't need you," Danny growled in disgust.

"You're in denial!" Jazz told her brother. Danny turned to her his gaze glowing green.

"I told you to shut up!"

"Now that's enough,"Jack shouted as he pulled Jazz behind him. "We understand that you don't want to believe Sam's gone, fine. You don't need to take your anger out on your sister or anyone else." Danny took a deep breath as he met his father's warning gaze before turning to Tucker.

"I'm going to The Ghost Zone to search for her. Are you coming or not?"

Tucker took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll go with you."

"You have to know she's not there,"Maddie said as she reached for Danny's arm.

Her hand phased through him as he ignored her and turned to his father. "We need the Specter Speeder." Jack looked at his wife who was shaking her head.

"You should just let him go," Jazz said. "He'll go with or without your consent. At least this way is safer."

"Fine,"Jack said as he tossed Danny the key. "Be careful."

"Thanks, Dad," Danny said walked to the vehicle.

"Jack," Maddie cried. "That place is so dangerous. You can't let him go."

"Mom,"Jazz said. "Danny can hold his own there. He, Tucker, and Sam have miles and miles of it mapped out."

Tucker's expression brightened. "You can check out my maps!" He instructed Maddie on how to get his information from The Cloud, writing it all down as quickly as he could.

"Tuck," Danny called as he started up the Specter Speeder.

"Don't worry, Mom," Jazz said as she stood with her parents and watched them vanish through the portal. "The Ghost Zone gets excellent cell phone reception."

"Oh. Well that makes me feel so much better," Maddie said dryly.


End file.
